A digital Vacation
by TheBestOne
Summary: This is a Jurato and henrika story. The Tamers go on vacation for awhile but they don't expect a new evil coming.


This is my first ever Fan Fiction Please enjoy. Sorry if there is any wrong grammer.

Takatp- 16

Henry- 16

Rika- 16

Jeri- 16

Kazu- 16

Kenta- 16

Ryo- 17

Suzie- 10

-A Digital Vacation-

It has been 3 years since the tamers defeated the and Jeri have been dating for 3 years. Rika still hates Ryo. Henry has been dating Rika for 1 year. And once every year, the tamers take a vacation to the digital world.

Chapter 1: The Meet Up

RIIIINGGG. A phone started to ring and Takato picked up the phone. "Takato Speaking" he said.

Takato, are you ready to go yet" Jeri said. "Yes. I was about to come to Guilmon" hideout."

Jeri told him to hurry and he rushed out his door while telling his parents that he is leaving.

Takato met up with Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. " Where is Rika, Henry, and Suzie" asked Takato.

"Henry and Suzie called and said they'll be there soon and i dont know where Rika is" said Kenta. Just as Kenta was talking, Henry, Suzie, and Rika came running down the road with Lopmon, Terriermon, and Renamon following. "Sorry we're late" said Suzie. They forgave them for being late and they went inside the portal.

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

When they arrived and set up camp near a small lake, they decided to play truth or dare."Truth or Dare Kazu" Rika said with a grin on her face. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to...Kiss Henry"she said. Henry had a frown on his face when she finished saying the dare. Kazu kissed him quickly then Henry slapped him right across the face. "Takato, Truth or dare" Kazu asked Takato. "Truth" he said. " Have you and Jeri made out yet" Kazu said with a smile on his face."yes" Takato said quietly while him and Jeri were blushing. "What i didnt hear you" Kazu said. "YES" Takato raising his voice at Kazu. Jeri and Takato both pushed Kazu into the lake with laughter. "Jeri, truth or dare?" Takato asked his girlfriend. "Dare" Jeri said. "Kiss me" Takato said as they kissed. After a couple of more rounds they all went to sleep.

Chapter 3: Guilmon Returns

After everyone was sleeping Takato and Jeri snuck out into the woods. They talked for a while and then Takato heard a voice out in the digital woods. "what was that?" Takato asked Jeri"TAKATOMON" a red dinosaur yelled while jumping on takato. "Hi boy. How ya doin". Guilmon was the only digimon that didnt come back. "Takatomon im hungry. Do you have any Guilmon Bread". "yea i do" Takato said while dumping bread on to Guilmon as he ate. Guilmon returned to their camp while eating the bread takato gave him. Jeri and Takato stayed in the woods talking and kissing untill somewhere around 3:00am.

Chapter 4: The Best Ending Ever(not)

Everyone woke up to the sound of an explosion."What was that" Ryo Asked. Right after Ryo was done talking, a digimon apeared. Rika helded out her digivice. "MetalTyrannomon". "Ready guilmon" Takato said to his partner.

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE-Guilmon Biomerge into-Gallantmon

Gallantmon and MetalTyrannomon battled, but gallantmon was too powerful for metaltyrannomon. Then suddenly MetalTyrannomon digivolved into darkdramon. DarkDramon used dark roar causing Gallantmon to fall and crash to the ground. "Terriermon Now!"

Biomerge activate-Terriermon biomerge into-MegaGargomon

MegaGargomon and Darkdramon fought also but MegaGargomon lost and formed back to Henry and terriermon. Then Gallantmon got up and went to Crimson Mode. Gallantmon CM defeated darkdramon and the digital world started to disappear. The group fled to dead end where the portal suddnely appeared and they got back to saftey.

Epilouge- 10 years later

Takato and Jeri were married and had a son and a daughter. Rika and Henry were also married and had a son. Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta were still single(of course).Takato took over the bakery while Jeri took care of the kids when Takato was busy. Rika followed her mothers footsteps and became a model. Henry became a scientist and studyed digimon. Ryo worked as waiter in a resturaunt. Kazu and Kenta had no job. The digimon went back to the digital world (the rest of it) and every lived on with their lives. Every one of the tamers had a good life and they lived happily ever after. (no they didnt)

Fin

Thank you for reading fro reading my story. This was my first one so sorry if it wasnt that good. I will be making more stories and i hope u like those

P.s You dont want me as an author


End file.
